On another scale entirely
by Kallista2
Summary: The eternal question : why did Loki do it ? Out of spite ? Was he controlled ? Was he forced to ? I don't think so. Silly oneshot, because I could.


**Greetings, whoever had the curiosity to look at this !**

**It's my explanation as to Loki's actions. I hope you enjoy it.**

**By the way, surprisingly enough, I don't own the Avengers, or any of the characters I took the liberty of borrowing here.**

* * *

On another scale entirely.

When Thor brought Loki back to Asgard, bound and gagged, they were greeted by Heimdall's stern look. The Gatekeeper had never been fond of the younger Prince, and the feeling was mutual, but now he was also truly annoyed at Loki's perseverance at bringing chaos to the Realms. Shortly thereafter they were met by a guard squad with orders to escort them to the Palace where the Allfather wished to talk to them. Thor's face was grim, Loki's, expressionless.

On the way to the palace neither brother made any attempt at communication. Only in front of the throne room door did they exchange a glance. Thor saw amusement flash in Loki's eye. He wondered once again if the Trickster hadn't lost his mind.

Odin met them impassively. He emptied the room with one command and walked to his sons. If any emotion was raging through his being he let nothing show. Instead he welcomed them as tradition dictated, and demanded that they tell him exactly what happened, when, how and why. First he listened to Thor's story, sending Loki away so that he couldn't use any of the Thunderer's words to twist the truth, and then the brothers switched places. Let it never be said that the King of Asgard didn't live up to his reputation of being a wise and fair ruler.

Outside of the Allfather nobody heard both versions. But the verdict was clear : the Trickster had infringed on the Universe's balance, and for such a crime he was sentenced to forced labor, as locking him up for a few centuries would be a waste of the god's skills. Also it would hopefully knock some sense into the man, as well as give him a purpose which he had been seemingly lacking for the last few years. The remaining question was where to send him to serve his sentence. The Allfather needed time to think.

In the meantime Loki was sent to the dungeons. He was treated with deep mistrust and little delicacy, but he had expected as much and thought nothing of it. He was chained to the wall, in a small, dark and solitary cell. There was a bed of sorts and enough space to stretch one's legs in the morning. He wasn't treated badly, all things considered.

But only when his guardian had locked the door to the cell, activated the magic seals and walked off did Loki allow himself a smile. It was all over, he had succeeded. And had fun doing so. He closed his eyes and cast a spell, one that the magic-suppressing field the jail generated wasn't designed to prevent. For it was nothing that would enable him to escape, or to cause any harm. It was simply a slightly modified messaging spell.

Loki's image appeared on a footbridge that seemed to levitate in...emptiness. Or rather space around him was mostly dark save for some random colourful flashes from time to time, and equally unforeseeable shapes and objects that kept appearing and disappearing. The Trickster grinned. He liked that place. It was chaotic, joyful, and truly fascinating, in every sense of the word.

He followed the path.

He arrived to a larger, somewhat circular platform. A table stood there, and around it were seated various people. People he knew. People who knew him. He walked a few steps closer and took a seat himself. All faces turned to him.

«Ah, you have returned ! a strong voice greeted.

-In spirit only I'm afraid, Loki answered.

-Indeed, the first man nodded. However, considering the circumstances, I believe we'll all agree that it could have been much worse.

-Maybe so.» the God of Mischief shrugged.

He let his eyes wander on his neighbours. From left to right, there was a petite brunette clad in a light blue dress, a hideous yet widely grinning dwarf, a satyr, a black-skinned bald man with such shiny eyes it seemed as if they were full of stars, a breathtakingly beautiful blonde woman, and a chestnut-haired man carelessly tossing a coin in the air. As for the speaker, he was a tall lad with radiant hair and a beaming smile.

«And how have you been ? Loki asked to avoid an awkward silence.

-Very entertained, the dwarf said with satisfaction. I like your style Loki, it's always very dramatic.

-You even had some of _us_ going for a while there ! the satyr chuckled. You're a natural.

-And when that _awful_ beast beat you up I was _so_ devastated, the blonde cooed while playing with a strand of her hair.

-That was a risk I had to take, the Trickster admitted. Thankfully I am not a god for nothing, as 'puny' as I may be, he added with an amused snort.

-But don't you think your way was a bit extreme in regards to the task that you were enthrusted ? the brunette asked.

-It was, he grinned. Which is why it was so much fun !

-I second that, his right neighbour quipped.

-What about the consequences then ? the star-eyed man worried. Will they not be extreme as well ?

-Not to worry, Loki dismissed all concerns. I shall serve my sentence for a few centuries, then a new crisis will show itself, and seeing as I'm the only one in Asgard capable of thinking outside the box I will be called upon to help. A deal will be struck easily then, and I shall be freed. After all, what are hundreds of years when you literally have all the time in the world ?

-True, the bald man relented with a small smile.

-Which is partly why this was so challenging, he continued. I did have an awfully short time limit to set up the whole thing.

-But I knew you'd be up to the task, the satyr pointed out. I wasn't mistaken.

-Why use the Chitauri of all people though ? the tall man queried. They are no warriors !

-Exactly, Loki lifted his index for emphasis. Had I chosen a people of true conquerors I don't think Midgard would have survived. After all they would have had capable strategists who could have seen the many flaws in my 'plan' and foolproofed it. Not to mention soldiers with weapons able to do more than tossing cars and people around. Besides making the mortals believe they were an actual threat was just priceless !

-Hear hear ! the repulsive midget cheered.

-Well, my friend, this is a great story we will be telling for centuries to come, the radiant man concluded proudly. And I believe it is your turn.»

Loki sat back and scanned his friends' faces. He enjoyed their barely hidden excitement laced with a tinge of worry at what he would do next. Finally he settled on facing the brown-haired man on his right. A teasing grin graced his delicate features as his victim's eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint.

«Hermes ? Truth, or dare ?»


End file.
